


What have I done?

by Deadpan9618



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oneshot, Yandere Crowley (Good Omens), i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpan9618/pseuds/Deadpan9618
Summary: Crowley is unsure of the difference between nightmare and reality.





	What have I done?

**Author's Note:**

> tw: blood
> 
> Please read the tags!

He’s there, on the ground.

  
Hoping, watching, waiting.

The tears that flowed down from his eyes stained the beige waistcoat.

The desperate hands that had grabbed hold of a white wing now combed through platinum blonde hair. 

The mouth that had screamed, begged, cried, yelled, was now curled into a silent sob.

He had to say something. Say _ anything. _

“It’s alright… it’s alright, please…”

He didn’t mean too. 

_ Why are you crying? Where are you going? _

_ Why are you leaving? _

Crowley cried out in pain, burying his face in the Angels chest, the cold metal of Aziraphale’s pocket watch digging into his forehead.

_ You can’t go. You’re the only thing that makes life worth living. _

_ I love you. _

“I love you so much.”  
  
One slash of a knife. One Angel, falling to earth, a prize catch.

“Come back to me.”

What he thought he lacked all those years was love. He guessed that must be true.

  
“I’ll do anything.”

“Just let me have you.”

It wasn’t like this.

The cold laugh, the games, the kisses, the eternal torture of the sex. It tasted sweet, sugar coating poison, spilling inside and invading every inch of his being.

It was everything.

_ You _are everything.

_ I can heal you. _

“Only you can heal me, Angel.”  


_ Give yourself to me. _

“I’ll give myself to you.”

_ It’s okay, Crawly. _

“It’s okay, Aziraphale.”

_ I’m the only one who loves you. _

“I’m the only one who loves you.”

No.

Crowley burst into tears, his wails echoing across the void, his love spreading till every inch of him was gone. Devotion. Blindness. I’ll give myself for you, always.

So why did I do it?

Dear God, Satan, somebody, what have I done?


End file.
